


Used

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [115]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie has made other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

“I feel so used. How could you do this to me, Hobbie?” Wes whined. It was not attractive, but it had never been a concern of his when complaining to his friends. “I had plans and they require a partner.”

Hobbie sighed, long-suffering as always, “Wes, I wouldn’t help you with that prank even if I were available, and I’m not so stop begging.”

“You’d rather work than spend some free time with your best-friend. I think that’s horrible.” The dark-haired man frowned dramatically and threw himself onto a nearby couch. “You even used me as an excuse for why you should get the assignment, which is even worse.”

“Flying or getting in trouble with you? Hmm, not really a difficult decision, Wes. You know I’d rather be flying than anything else. It’s an easy escort mission with Tycho, nothing to worry about really, but it gets me into my X-Wing for a few extra days and I won’t end up with kitchen duty afterward.”

“That’s cold, Hobbie. I won’t get caught- this time.” Wes continued to pout, but Hobbie didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt.

“Yeah, tell that to the tubers.” Hobbie grabbed his small pack of gear, “I’ll see you next week. Unless I get blown up before then, of course.”

“That isn’t funny.” Wes sat up straight, looking at his best-friend. “I’m going to miss you while I’m peeling those tubers.”

Hobbie knew that was the best he could expect from Wes in the way of apology and a goodbye. “I’ll miss you too, but you can still have all of the tuber duty.”

 


End file.
